Naruto v Bleach: Heroes United
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: Following the events of Naruto: Journey To Now, The Invasion of Soul Society Arc, and Rosario Vampire: Universe 458 Part 1, The Ultimate Ninja known as Naruto Uzumaki, free from his destiny, leaves Konoha to walk his own path, ending up in Japan, where he unknowingly finds himself caught in Soul Society's business, and in conflict with a familiar Substitute Soul Reaper.
1. Main Characters

Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja and the student of Jiraiya and Ryu Hayabusa who wields the powers of all 9 tailed beasts and then some. Naruto, 16, is done saving the world from Kaguya, he returned Sasuke to the good side, there's peace between the ninja nations, and he got a girlfriend. He's free to do whatever he wants. He can go wherever he wants to go. There's nothing holding him back. However, Viola tells him that while he is free from his destiny, his life is still part of a bigger picture, he just doesn't know how big it is. That sort of thing bothers him, but at the same time, admits that something like that will make his life interesting. Naruto's abilities will be limited due to the need to avoid collateral damage and prevent unnecessary casualties. (Note: Naruto does not have an artificial arm since he has high regenerative abilities)

Ichigo Kurosaki: When Ichigo enters the story, you will find his Soul Reaper powers fluctuating a bit as a result of his fight with Aizen. He's right now making every day count. He's dating Orihime, and he has a job as a pizza delivery boy before working for Ikumi. Due to only fighting Hollows, defected Soul Reapers, Bounts, and Arrancars, he is ignorant of other threats outside of Karakura Town. While he's unprepared to fight someone like Naruto, he has the fortitude to fight Naruto, as well as the supernatural abilities to compete on some level with The Ultimate Ninja and give him a hard time. When he meets Naruto, he sees him standing over a defeated Ūryu.

Moka Akashiya: Naruto v Bleach takes place during Rosario + Vampire: Universe 458 Part II. She had just finished catching up with her friend Naruto some time ago, who, despite liking Tsukune, still harbors feelings for Naruto. When Naruto, Ichigo, and Moka come together to fight the big bad guy, Naruto will be in his Six Path Sage Mode, which will make him unrecognizable to Moka, but at the same time, Naruto doesn't know that Inner Moka is Moka(Note: Both are unaware of the other's double life). Moka still wears the orange scarf that Naruto gave her over a year ago. Following Part I, Moka now has the ability to freeze her own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings, freezing the blood in her opponent's body as well as pressurizing liquid in her eyeballs and then creating small openings in her pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets powerful enough to slice steel and flesh.

Sōsuke Aizen: Aizen is relevant to the plot since he's the one who created the main antagonist for Heroes United. He makes a short appearance when Ichigo comes to him for answers on what Naruto is, whom Aizen is unaware of but uses that as a way to play a trick on Ichigo.

Orihime Inoue: Orihime is the same girl we all know and love. Now that she's with Ichigo, she's on cloud nine. But, by being the orange-haired Soul Reaper's love interest, she ends up being caught in the middle of Naruto and Ichigo's fight.

Uryū Ishida: Uryū will appear at the beginning of the story, having been defeated by Naruto after falling victim to the creation's abilities. Uryū's defeat is what causes Ichigo to see Naruto as a threat, not knowing that Uryū wasn't being himself.

Yasutora Sado: Sado will appear at some point in the story, having been defeated and left half-dead by Aizen's creation.

Abareru: The main antagonist of the story. Abareru is an Arrancar created by Aizen who not only possesses abilities that surpass even the Gotei 13, but has an insane power that makes him "one tough son of a bitch." Abareru is 7 foot 6 inches tall humanoid hound with white skin and black fur as well as a hole in the chest. Its mask takes the form of a vicious dog with long-curved horns and glowing red eyes. Abareru's main weapons are its claws, its fists, and its devastating Rabia Cero.


	2. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own any of the anime characters or the series' that were developed by Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kibo, and Akihisa Ikeda. I do own any OCs that make an appearance. This version of Naruto, Ichigo, and Moka are OOC.

Second Note: This is Naruto's attire. They're pretty amateurish drawings but you get the picture. The site is deviantart

art/Naruto-Design-1-Gloves-387744621?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=5

art/Naruto-Design-3-Jacket-Front-387780369?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=3

art/Naruto-Design-4-Jacket-Back-387781729?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=2

art/Naruto-Design-5-Pants-388841273?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=1

art/Naruto-Design-6-The-Utility-Belt-Front-and-Back-389931019?q=sort%3Atime%20((Design)%20AND%20(by%3AArbyMaster458))&qo=0

Several years ago...

*At an undisclosed location within Soul Society, Aizen works on a brand new experiment 3 weeks after White was destroyed by Isshin and Masaki. Gin enters the room, a smile on his face *

Gin: What are you working on this time Aizen?

Aizen: The successor to White: An Arrancar that will surpass both Soul Reapers, Quincys, and Hollows.

Gin: *interested* An Arrancar that surpasses both Soul Reapers, Quincys, and Hollows? Is that even possible?

Aizen: I thought about that, until I found something very interesting.

Gin: And that is?

Aizen: A certain type of human who can harness nature's power.

Gin: Nature's power?

Aizen: Ninjas. Not like Yoruichi and Soifon, actual human ninjas, with abilities that equal our powers, maybe even exceed them. If I can harness ones with abilities that stand out from the rest, and add it to my creation, no one will be able to stop it, to stop us.

Gin: *smiles* Sounds good, where do we start?

Aizen: I had Kaname scout some ninjas. Apparently he's found one that can "passively absorb natural energy" and convert it to power. He should be back shortly. For now, resume your work until further instructions.

Now...

Pizza Shop Owner: Oi Ichigo, you have another delivery!

*Ichigo, dressed in a pizza delivery boy uniform, enters the scene*

Pizza Shop Owner: 6 large pizzas, 3 sausage and mushroom, 2 anchovies, and 1 bacon and pineapple.

*Ichigo's boss hands him the pizza boxes*

Pizza Shop Owner: Do not be late to the delivery like last time. I'm giving you one more chance Ichigo.

Ichigo: Got it!

*Ichigo exits the pizza shop and places the pizza boxes on the back of his moped before putting on a helmet. Ichigo quickly gets on his moped before speeding he's riding his moped, he gets a call from his girlfriend Orihime*

Ichigo: *smiles* Hey Orihime, what's up?

Orihime(Voice): I have some great news.

Ichigo: Really? What is it?

Orihime(Voice): I finally got the reporter job!

Ichigo: *surprised* You did!? *smiles* That's great!

Orihime(Voice): They're even allowing me to do a scoop on the charity ball tomorrow night. Will you be my date to the ball?

Ichigo: *smiles* I'd love to. I'm really happy for you Orihime. We should celebrate. Are you free for dinner tonight?

Orihime(Voice): I'm free for tonight. I have to go now. I love you.

Ichigo: *smiles* I love you too.

*Ichigo hangs up his cellphone before resuming his riding. Out of nowhere, Rukia calls him from his Substitute Badge*

Rukia(Voice): Ichigo, we have another Hollow situation!

Ichigo: Now!? Can't you handle it!? I'm on a delivery and if I don't make it-

Rukia(Voice): Don't worry, it won't take long. I promise you, you will make it to your delivery. This will only take 10 minutes.

Ichigo:...Dammit.

*Ichigo goes to the nearest alley and goes changes to his Soul Reaper attire. Ichigo arrives five minutes later to see Rukia cutting down several Hollows by herself. Ichigo jumps in and cuts down a few*

Ichigo: You call this quick!? This'll take more than 20 minutes! I'm going to lose my job!

Rukia: I'm sorry Ichigo, I'll make it up to you somehow!

Ichigo: How!?

Rukia: Uhh...Just keep fighting!

Ichigo: *sweat drops* I'm gonna lose my job.

*Scene goes forward several long minutes later to an all too familiar blonde ninja talking to his talent agent on his cellphone in his new apartment, having moved in a couple weeks ago*

Naruto: *smiles* I assure you Mr. Stevens, I will finish the cover album before the end of the month, and I'm almost finished with Jiraiya's final Icha Icha book and The Tale of The Gutsy Ninja...Don't worry, I'm a very productive guy...No I don't want you to watch me work...Because that's weird, and it will break my focus...Okay, I can work with that. Alright I'll discuss more with you later.

*Naruto hangs up before groaning*

Naruto: Finally, peace and quiet...*checks his watch* *annoyed* Where are those goddamn pizzas?

*Naruto hears the doorbell ring. Naruto opens the door. It's Ichigo*

Ichigo: *panting* Pizzas...here...now...That'll be...$95.

Naruto: You're 20 minutes late hombre.

Ichigo: I'm sorry sir, there is a huge explanation for-

Naruto: No need to explain, I already know why from just looking at you.

Ichigo: *surprised* You do?

Naruto: Looking at the sweat all over your arms and forehead you must've ran all the way here. You don't seem all that tired which means you didn't run all the way from the pizza shop to get here. It takes exactly 20 minutes to get here by vehicle. You got here in 50 minutes, probably because your moped got stolen.

Ichigo: *surprised* How did you know it was a-

Naruto: You're wearing a helmet. Continuing on, you must've had the moped stolen because you got sidetracked by something important, probably got a call from a friend of yours, and while in a hurry to go meet with your friend, you left it unattended, unlocked, and ready to steal. Shall I go on?

Ichigo:...Just take the damn pizzas.

*Naruto takes the pizzas from Ichigo. Naruto checks the pizza before frowning*

Naruto: *unsatisfied* Some slices are missing.

Ichigo: It's a long story.

Naruto: You realize that I'm not paying for this right?

Ichigo: *sighs* I know. I'm going to get fired for this.

*Naruto, looking at Ichigo, sighs a bit before taking out his wallet and taking out $2000 to give to Ichigo, which surprises Ichigo*

Naruto: $95 for the pizzas, $400 for the stolen moped and the rest because you look like a nice guy. If your boss asks, I just got home and saw you arrive.

Ichigo: *surprised* W-Wow, really? *smiles* Thanks man, you saved my butt.

Naruto: Whatever just go.

*Naruto watches as Ichigo leaves to get back to the pizza shop before closing the door*

Naruto: Sundays...

*Scene changes to Hueco Mundo, the home of the Hollows. Several Hollows of different classes are found dead and mauled, having been eaten by something. The something turns out to be a 7 foot 6 inches tall Arrancar. It has a humanoid hound shape with white skin and black fur as well as a hole in its chest. Its mask takes the form of a vicious dog with long-curved horns and glowing red eyes. It's currently feasting on a slowly dying Menos Grande's severed arm. Having finished eating, it opens a portal to the Karakura Town. Scene changes to The Gotei 13 all gathered around a table together in Soul Society*

Yamamoto: My fellow Soul Reapers, I have gathered you all here to discuss the recent increase in Hollow activity that's been happening after Aizen's capture. Captain Hitsugaya believes that he may have found the source of these activities.

Hitsugaya: Over the last several weeks, Hollow activity in Karakura have increased. From what I've gathered, it seems that someone or something is forcing the Hollows to leave Hueco Mundo.

Ukitake: What do you mean by forcing?

Hitsugaya: This may sound crazy but...whatever is making the Hollows leave Hueco Mundo was hunting the Hollows for sport and for sustenance.

Kenpachi: Almost feel sorry for those bastards.

Hitsugaya: It gets worse, since the Hollow activity in the Human World has decreased, that means that whatever drove them out has left.

Ukitake: Which means that it's loose in the Human World.

Byakuya: Do you have any information on what it is?

Hitsugaya: No, Rangiku and I have been trying to track this thing, but it somehow manages to elude us. We can't even sense its energy.

Kenpachi: *smirks* Sounds like something that could give me a challenge.

Mayuri: *interested* Or something that will benefit my research, old and new.

Yamamoto: For now, we'll have to wait and see if Ichigo and Rukia can stop it. If not, then we'll have no choice but to step in.

*Scene goes forward to Ichigo and Orihime having dinner together at a ramen restaurant. Orihime has just finished her 15th bowl of ramen as Ichigo looks at her, surprised*

Orihime: *smiles* More please!

Waitress: *smiles* Right away!

*The waitress goes to get another bowl of ramen for Orihime*

Orihime: *blush* Sorry Ichigo, reporter work had me running around and everything.

Ichigo: *smiles* It's okay Orihime, eat as much as you like.

Orihime *smiles*...I'm glad that you didn't lose your job.

Ichigo: I'm glad I didn't lose it either. It was a good thing "that one customer" covered for me.

Orihime:...Ichigo, how're your powers?

Ichigo: Well, given that I have a few months before I lose them, they're still here. Although, I've noticed that they've been fluctuating a bit lately.

Orihime: That bad?

Ichigo: Yeah, *smiles* but hey, at least in return for losing them, I'll be able to spend more time with you.

Orihime: Will you miss being a Soul Reaper?

Ichigo: *surprised* What?

Orihime: *worried* I just...I was just wondering if things will be okay in Soul Society after you lose your Soul Reaper powers.

Ichigo: Of course, I mean, guys like Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, and Kenpachi are strong, and if there's a Hollow in town, Chad and Ishida will take care of it. I don't think we'll have to worry about Soul Society.

Orihime: If you say so...

*Scene changes to Naruto overlooking a Yakuza drug trade on a building not far from the trade. Naruto is in his ninja attire, his hood over his head*

Naruto: Yakuza...

*Naruto jumps down from the building he's on. Before he lands, Naruto throws four miniature smoke bombs on the ground below, catching them by surprise. The ninja lands safely on the ground before sweep kicking three Yakuzas off their feet. One Yakuza aims his gun at Naruto, who throws a shuriken at him, which knocks it out of the gang member's hand. The Yakuza member, alongside two others pull out their sais and charge at Naruto. Naruto avoids the first strike before parrying the second and third strike. Naruto pushes back the Yakuza on his right with a palm strike before avoiding a butterfly kick from the Yakuza on his left and kicking him on the back, sending him falling onto a pile of garbage bags. He then catches the middle Yakuza's member's arm before his sai comes close to stabbing him in the eye before twisting the Yakuza's arm. The Yakuza member screams in pain. Naruto finishes him with a karate chop to the neck. Several more Yakuza arrive and surround Naruto*

Naruto: It seems that the cavalry has arrived. *weaves hand signs* *smirks* Two can play that game.

*Naruto produces 9 clones to aid him before the scene changes to Ichigo dropping Orihime off at her place*

Orihime: *blush* Thanks for walking me home Ichigo.

Ichigo: *smiles* No problem...Will I see you tomorrow at school?

*Orihime answers Ichigo's question with a kiss*

Orihime: *smiles* I'll see you tomorrow.

*Orihime enters her house as Ichigo happily walks away. As he's walking home, he gets a call from Uryū on his phone*

Ichigo: Hello?

Uryū(Voice): Ichigo, I am in need of your assistance. Right now.

Ichigo: *annoyed* Can't you do it on your-

Uryū(Voice): Ichigo, whatever, or whoever I'm after, its energy is unlike anything I've ever felt. This energy it's giving off could very well surpass the Gotei 13.

*Ichigo's eyes go wide before narrowing*

Ichigo: *serious* Alright, I'm on my way.

*Ichigo quickly changes to his Soul Reaper attire before going off to look for Uryū*

10 minutes earlier...

*Naruto has just finished tying up all the Yakuzas he knocked out*

Naruto: I guess that takes care of things here.

Kurama: Naruto, can you hear me?

Naruto: Loud and clear, what is it?

Kurama: I sense a strong source of energy not too far from here.

Naruto: Like chakra?

Kurama: Not only chakra, I also sense natural energy, mixed with some other foreign elements. This energy's getting stronger Naruto.

Naruto: Natural energy? That sounds like something worth checking out.

*Naruto performs a super jump, landing on a roof of a building. Naruto gets to his destination 3 minutes later. From the rooftop he's on, he sees Uryū walking to the alley near him*

Naruto's Mind: Kurama the energy signature has disappeared. However, it seems that "someone" is here investigating it. I should question him.

Kurama: Be on your guard. Who knows what this person's capable of.

*Naruto jumps down, landing on the ground behind Uryū, startling him. Uryū aims his Ginrei Kojaku at him*

Uryū: Who are you?

Naruto: Is this how you initiate a meet and greet?

Uryū: *yells* I said who are you!?

Naruto: None of your goddamn business is who I am. I have some questions for you.

Uryū: Funny, I was going to say the same thing.

Naruto: While aiming an arrow at my head? Hell, why not aim at my knees while you're at it?

*In less than a second, Naruto appears behind him, catching Uryū off guard*

*Uryū turns around and launches a spirit arrow at the ninja, who catches it with his left hand before breaking it, shocking Uryū*

Uryū's Mind: This guy, he's not a Hollow, not even an Arrancar, yet...

Naruto: Your skills with a bow is impressive, but you're no Hawkeye or Green Arrow...Okay maybe just Hawkeye. Now tell me, what do you know about chakra?

Uryū: *confused* Chakra? I don't know what you're talking about.

Uryū's Mind: He looks strong, and his speed far exceeds any of the enemies we've faced. What sort of power does this chakra have?

Naruto's Mind: This guy doesn't look like an enemy. Maybe I can talk to him and sort things out. Maybe ask him about the energy I sensed.

*Uryū begins reading Naruto's energy readings. He notices that Naruto's energy levels are unreadable, confusing him*

Uryū's Mind: I can't sense his energy!?

*Uryu begins launching several spirit arrows at Naruto, who effortlessly avoids them by jumping from wall to wall and closes the distance between himself and the Quincy. Naruto kicks Uryū with enough force to knock him back into an open area. Uryū quickly gets up as Naruto walks into scene*

Naruto's Mind: Nope, he's definitely an enemy.

Naruto: Buddy, you shouldn't have done that. If you're not one to talk then you've left me no choice but to fight.

*From a building a few feet away from Naruto and Uryū, the thing they're looking for begins using its powers to induce rage onto Naruto. It finds itself unable to influence Naruto so it decides to use its power on Uryū instead. Uryū's irises flash red, something Naruto notices*

Kurama: Naruto-

Naruto: *serious* Yes, I've noticed.

Uryū: *angry* Very well. Either way, you're coming with me, dead or alive!

Naruto: I'd like to see you try.

*Uryū begins launching several arrows at Naruto. Sighing, Naruto effortlessly avoids them all, including some arrows that were ricochetting off of walls and surfaces. After the arrows disappear, Naruto launches forward towards Uryū, readying a right punch. Uryū blocks the punch with his bow before attempting to launch an arrow point blank at Naruto's face. Naruto uses a spin kick to knock Uryū 's right arm away, making the Quincy miss his shot. Naruto takes a rope dart from his right sleeve and uses it to tie the string around the Quincy's right leg before pulling it hard enough to make Uryū lose his balance. Naruto uses this opportunity to kick him into a wall, cracking it a bit*

Naruto: You're not going to win this. I suggest you lay down your bow and surrender.

Uryū: *angry* I'd rather die than surrender to you!

*Out of nowhere, 30 random civilians appear and surround Naruto, their irises also flashing red*

Uryū: *angry* There's one of you and more of us.

Naruto's Mind: Innocent people? Is he...No, maybe there's a second party involved. I can't rule that possibility out yet. Either way, I need to take care of these angry people before beating that guy. Kurama, anything I should know?

Kurama: It seems that whatever's making them act like this is also increasing their physical abilities. Strength, speed, durability, all up to superhuman levels.

*Using Krav Maga, Naruto fends off and knocks out multiple rage-filled civilians ranging from a salary man, a police officer, a Kendō shop owner, a female singer from AKB48, old people, and a female ramen cook, all while avoiding Uryū's spirit arrows. Naruto quickly forms a Rasengan and slams it onto the ground, using its concussive force to knock his attackers back*

Naruto: Alright Four Eyes, you're next.

*Before Naruto can approach him, Uryū fires a Seele Schneider at him, which stops in mid-air and traps the ninja in a high density barrier made out of Reishi*

Naruto: *surprised* The hell!?

Uryū: You can't escape that barrier. This is my win.

*Uryū throws a Ginto at the barrier, creating a large explosion*

Uryū: Powerful as you were, you-

*Before he can finish, Naruto suddenly appears from behind and rams a Rasengan into his back, dealing great damage to the Quincy, and sending him flying forward. Uryū lies on the ground, wounded and unable to move*

Uryū: *angry* *wounded* You...How did you-

*Going back, it is revealed that Naruto had stopped time (for 9 seconds). Everything is frozen in place as Naruto effortlessly breaks out of the barrier and casually walks towards Uryū*

Naruto: After weeks of training, I discovered that I can stop time by putting my speed on overdrive. However, this ability has a five hour charge before I have to use it again, and I can only go up to 9 seconds. I find it strange how this is considered 9 seconds long.

*Naruto then proceeds to walk behind Uryū before preparing a Rasengan in his right hand*

Naruto: Time begins to flow.

*Flashback ends as Naruto kicks Uryū in the face in order to knock him out. Naruto takes a knee and puts two fingers on Uryū's neck. Concentrating, he senses a faint trace of the unknown energy somewhere in Uryū's brain*

Naruto: As I thought, his amygdaloid nucleus has been exposed to this energy.

Kurama: Uhh...what?

Naruto: Whoever is wielding this energy can induce rage into other people by using its energy to forcefully bring out its victims' anger.

Kurama: You should've said that first. Why didn't it affect you?

Naruto: Because I possess Hagoromo's chakra, which is basically god chakra. And because I have you sealed inside of me.

Kurama: Makes sense.

*Naruto places a sealing tag on Uryū, which collects all the unknown energy from the people Naruto knocked out, including Uryū himself. Naruto takes the tag off after and places it in his pocket*

Naruto: This guy will live, but it looks like he'll be out for a day or two. I should probably bring him to the Supernatural Investigators for questioning when he wakes up. *sweatdrops* However, knowing that Kishou Arima runs interrogation, this guy won't last a day at Supernatural Investigators HQ. I'll probably have to take him to a ware-

Kurama: Naruto, someone's here.

*Naruto turns his head to the left to face a horrified Ichigo*

Naruto: *surprised* You're-

Ichigo: *angry* Are you...the one who did this?

Naruto: Well, I'm the only one standing. Does that answer your-

*Ichigo screams in anger as he launches himself forward and swings Zangetsu at Naruto, who, to his surprise, is caught off guard by his speed. Naruto quickly dodges the attack, thought with a minor cut on his left cheek before dodging several other sword swings from Ichigo. Naruto jumps a good distance away from Ichigo*

Naruto: I take it Four Eyes is a friend of yours?

*As they two iconic Shōnen heroes stare each other down, the thing that controlled Uryū develops a grin on its face*

Just to let people know, Ichigo and Naruto will have their first fight next chapter. I was going to do this chapter once I watched Batman v Superman on Friday but after a reviewer wanted me to update, I thought why the hell not? Development hell is a bitch.

Diving into Naruto, Naruto's abilities are the same from the anime/manga, though there are some new techniques I developed for him which will not be revealed until the next chapter and so on. The reason this version of Naruto can stop time is because his speed is pretty much up to the point where he has a nigh perfect reaction time, can dodge bullets, and can outrun almost anything or anyone. Naruto's stop time activates by putting his full speed on overdrive, exceeding its limits. Naruto only stopping time for 9 seconds is not only a reference to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III, but also a reference to the nine tailed beasts. The damage inflicted on Uryū by Naruto's Rasengan was scaled down to the equivalent of getting your ass kicked by a skilled boxer. As the story progresses, Naruto will have no choice but to go all out when it comes to the Soul Reapers who consider him a major threat and eventually the main antagonist. While it seems that Naruto's pretty overpowered for now, don't forget, he's not invincible. He has limits and boundaries he won't cross, and he can still bleed.

Moving on to Ichigo, I want to assure the people who are reading this that Ichigo is strong. He's a strong character in his own right with abilities that, again, allows him to stand up against and fight the seemingly powerful Naruto, despite Ichigo's powers slowly fading away due to his fight with Aizen and the difference in power. To me, Ichigo's greatest power is his will to fight seemingly tough foes in order to protect the people he cares about. The reason why Ichigo is not working for Ikumi and is currently working as a pizza delivery boy is because I've always pictured Ichigo being a pizza delivery boy and had assumed that Ichigo must have had another job before Ikumi. Don't worry, Ichigo loses it somehow which I have yet to decide how. Ichigo will use his Bankai, his Hollow Mask, and his Hollow Form. How Ichigo will enter his Hollow Form will be kept secret. To add to this OOC Ichigo, I am giving him a few new abilities, starting with the ability to create summon swords to be used as projectiles, and he can create a ring of summon swords to protect himself. He can also use his spiritual energy to create a translucent black and red doppelgänger of himself to aid him in battle. However, the doppelgänger has to be within 5 meters of Ichigo, or else it'll just fade away. Another thing, Ichigo is one of the few people who can move inside Naruto's stopped time.

Moka and Mizore will appear in the next chapter, due to Naruto v Bleach taking place during Rosario + Vampire: Universe-458 Part II. Other characters from the series, including OCs for that story might be mentioned. Honestly, I wasn't going to include a third anime series into the story, but after making plans for my own version of Rosario + Vampire, I decided to include them into the story in order to develop Moka's character, or Inner Moka's character a bit from "This thing is none of my business, let others deal with it" to "This is a threat bigger than anything, I have to go stop it". Of all the main female characters of any anime/manga series, I've always pictured Moka as the perfect choice for representing a kind but strong female anime character, as other female characters I've looked over didn't really impress me. The way Inner Moka will appear with the rosario still on was supposed to be revealed during another story but it will be revealed on this one instead. Inner Moka's appearance somewhere near the end will be simple but at the same time epic.

If you heard the mentioning of Kishou Arima, that means that Tokyo Ghoul is part of the 458th Universe. Instead of the CCG, it's now replaced by the Supernatural Investigators, a police branch tasked with handling the supernatural. Ghouls are the most common monsters the investigators fight. The Quinques they use are effective against other monsters other than the common ghouls if strong enough. There's more but you'll have to wait until Tokyo Ghoul: Universe-458 Chapter 1 is made to see where this goes.

I hope those reading at least give this story a chance, and to go watch Batman V Superman in theaters.


End file.
